The Past Becomes the Present
by jemovampiress
Summary: The Marauders plus Lily and Severus get sent INTO the future.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Completely AU. Don't own the characters, don't think I ever will. Oh, well.

**The Past Becomes the Present**

**Chapter One**

September 1, 1977

Lily Evan's POV

So I just got my Time Turner from Professor McGonagall. I'm taking extra classes so I can graduate sooner. I will be going into the medical field because of the war. It is my O.W.L. year so it will be quite challenging. I think I'll go see where Sev is before supper.

General POV

"Hey Lily!" James Potter called.

Lily stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What do you want Potter?" she snapped.

"Will you go out with me?"

"The answer is the same today as it has been for the past two years. NO! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH AN ARROGANT TOE RAG LIKE YOU!" she yelled before storming off.

"Ooh. Denied. That's got to hurt," laughed Sirius Black, one of James's friends and fellow Marauder. "She's already yelling at you and it's only the first day of school. I don't _want_ to imagine what she'll be like on the last day of school."

"She'll cave by then. That's why I keep trying."

"Lily is too stubborn to cave," another Marauder, Remus Lupin, chimed in.

"I'm hungry," whined the last Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. "Can we go eat now?"

"Is that all you can think of?" both James and Sirius asked.

"Umm…"

"We'll take that as a yes," teased Sirius.

"I'm hungry too," agreed Remus.

Sirius sighed, "Fine. Let's go eat."

"So, do we have everything ready for the prank?" James asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

--

When Lily found Severus he was just going into the Great Hall. She waved. He smiled back and waited for her.

"What did McGonagall want?"

"Oh just some stuff about beginning of term things and how I'm going to get through all of my classes this year," responded Lily.

"Sounds like loads of fun," Severus quipped quite sarcastically, then changed the subject. "Do you want to hang out after the feast?"

"Yes, I would but I can't. I will have a long day tomorrow and I have to show the first years how to get to the common room. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. Do you want to meet in the usual place?"

"Of course. Be careful though, Sev. I'm sure the Idiots have some stupid prank planned aimed at the Slytherins."

"When don't they?"

"Just don't fight them."

"I won't unless it is painful."

"Sev, I'm serious-"

"No you're not! I'm Sirius," joked, well who else, Sirius, as he and the other Marauders came up behind Lily and Severus. James and Remus both groaned at Sirius's serious joke, while Peter, as always, almost wet himself laughing.

Severus being in a bad mood for being interrupted sneered, "You absolutely slay me with your sense of humor, Black," before leading Lily to the Gryffindor table. He then sat directly behind her at the Slytherin table.

James stood by the entrance to the Great Hall watching their whole exchange. He wondered out loud, "What does Snivellus got that I don't?"

"Well… do you really want that answered?" asked Remus.

"Yes and no."

"He's a friend to her, cares about her, lives in her neighborhood, and is polite to her. Should I continue?"

"NO!"

"Can we eat now?" Peter whined. He was getting cranky now because he hadn't eaten for 2 full hours. Rather than have a grumpy Peter, the rest complied and went to sit in the only empty seats at the Gryffindor table; the ones by Lily. She moved as far as she could away from James who took it upon himself to sit next to her.

It didn't take long for the Sorting Hat to sing his song and sort the new first years. Then the feast began along with the Marauder's prank, which was focused solely on the Slytherin students. As the students started to reach for food, it started flying at them. Some dishes of food exploded. The kids tried to run away, but found themselves stuck to the bench, and unable to get away. After the food was emptied from the dish, it started hitting the Slytherins as well. Severus found himself to be hit more than anyone else. When each of the students at the table was covered in food, the 'prank' stopped.

Severus was absolutely furious. Standing and facing the Marauders, he took out his wand and fired a hex at them. James and Sirius each fired hexes back. By now Lily and Remus had jumped up to stop the fight, and teachers were making their way from the Head Table. Lily's Time Turner fell out of her pocket, and rolled into the middle of the fight. An engorgio, enlargement charm, hit the chain on the Time Turner, and it became rather large. During the fight Lily, Severus, and the Marauders stepped inside the area encompassed by the chain. Two curses met in midair, and one deflected upward while the other hit the charm part of the Time Turner making it spin. Then with a flash, all six of them disappeared. **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Completely AU. Don't own the characters, don't think I ever will. Oh, well.

**The Past Becomes the Present**

**Chapter Two**

August 2, 1995

Severus Snape was making the normal before lunch rounds at Hogwarts. He was going past the Great Hall when a bright flash engulfed it. Walking closer, he took out his wand ready for trouble. The light disappeared and there stood a younger version of himself, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Merlin forbid, James Potter, and another Sirius Black still inside the circle made by the now broken Time Turner's chain. They were still fighting, so the older Severus cast a shield charm that rebound each cast spell onto its caster. Only then did they realize they weren't at the feast anymore.

"Where did everyone go?" Peter asked stupidly.

"They stayed in the past."

All six time travelers looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Severus," Lily asked looking between the older and younger Snape, "What's going on?"

The older one answered, "You see that Time Turner you're surrounded by?" The students looked at the remnants of the object that brought them to their current predicament. "If I remember correctly, there was an Engorgio charm that hit the chain, causing it to grow. During the fight, everyone stepped inside the chain, and when another curse hit it, all of you were sent in to the future about 20 years."

"That's wonderful. Now how do we get back to our time?" snapped Sirius.

"You will have to talk to the headmaster. If you'll follow me," the professor said then walked out of the Great Hall.

The students looked at each other then followed.

Lily, always being the curious one, was wondering who the Headmaster was at this time and asked about it.

"Dumbledore," was the reply.

"So it hasn't changed at all?"

"At one point a couple years ago he stepped aside for a few months, but came back when the problem got worse," the Professor replied.

"What was happening?" the younger Snape inquired.

"I don't know how much you should know about the future or if I'm even the right person to tell you. Keep that question in mind though, if we do decide to let you know what has happened since your time."

As he finished talking, the group came upon the entrance to the Headmaster's office which was guarded by a gargoyle. There he said the password, "Licorice Wand," and the gargoyle jumped aside and the wall behind it opened up to reveal the hidden stairway. Professor Snape motioned for the students to start up the stairs, the followed behind them. When they reached the top of the stairs, they went though the door and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He looked up as they entered and the surprise was evident on his face when he saw who was with Professor Snape.

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Remember the fight at the opening feast my 5th year?"

"Oh, yes. All of you disappeared. So this is where everyone came to." He turned to the Marauders, Lily, and the younger Severus. "When we find out how to send you back, tell the past me what you've seen happen. I will also give you memories to give me as well. For now I think Professor Snape should take you to the order headquarters to stay for the time being. There will be other students of your age, and they can answer any questions that you may have. I think this will be a very good learning experience for you and when you go back to your time, you can change this future into possibly- hopefully a better one. Is everyone in agreement to this?"

The time travelers all nodded.

Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment and a quill to write down the location of the Order of the Phoenix. When he finished, he gave it to the students, who memorized it quickly, except for Peter. He took five minutes to be able to remember, "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London." He then gave it to Sirius to memorize.

"Is this Grimmauld Place, as in my former home?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," replied the Headmaster.

"Will I be there?"

"Unfortunately," sneered the older Snape.

"You still haven't resolved your problems?" asked Lily.

"No. I didn't exactly want to visit Azkaban for someone who wouldn't appreciate it."

"AZKABAN?!" exclaimed James and Sirius.

"Yes. Azkaban."

"Why was he there?" wondered Remus.

"I'll let the escaped convict tell you himself."

"I escaped from Azkaban? How?" asked Sirius.

"ASK THE CONVICT WHEN YOU SEE HIM!" snapped the younger Snape.

"Severus!" exclaimed Lily.

While this whole exchange was going on, Dumbledore was looking for a nameless, meaningless item to turn in to a port key. He found one and made it into their transport, before interrupting the quarrel between Lily and the younger Severus. "Here is the port key. You will find yourselves in the park across from the place. Once there, you will have to ask Molly or this time's Sirius what rooms are suitable for living in. when I have talked to Minerva and figured out what we need to do to be able to send you back to your time, I will come and talk to you. Until then, stay at the headquarters." He gave the port key to Professor Snape.

"Everyone who doesn't want to be left behind, touch it," grouched the professor.

Then the Marauders, Lily, and both Snapes found themselves in a park in London.

Tucking the port key into his pocket, Professor Snape said, "Keep up," and walked away.

When they got to the edge of the park, they saw only Grimmauld places 11 and 13.

"Where is number 12?" Peter asked confused.

"Its hidden genius," answered Sirius.

"Oh."

When they were in the middle of the street directly between numbers 11 and 13, the buildings started pulling apart to show number 12. They entered when it was completely showing.

As they entered two girls were coming down the stairs. James was suddenly attacked by the girl with bushy, brown hair, with every intention to hug him, while the girl with red hair looked on.

"Harry why didn't you tell us you were coming today?"

James jumped back confused. "I'm not Harry!" **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Don't own the characters. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. There were many more than I expected. _

**The Past Becomes the Present**

**Chapter 3**

_Recap: James jumped back confused. "I'm not Harry!"_

The girls were confused as well.

"Well then who are you?" demanded the red head.

"I'm James."

"Don't lie," said the girl with bushy, brown hair.

"I'm not lying."

The two girls looked at each other. Then a look of recognition passed over their faces as the looked at the people that were with the 'not Harry."

The bushy haired girl turned to Professor Snape. "How did it happen?"

"I will explain when everyone is gathered so I only have to say it once. Miss Granger, will you and Miss Weasley find everyone and have them gather in the kitchen?"

When they had left, Sirius turned to Remus and said, "That Miss Weasley is pretty hot."

"She's almost 20 years younger than you!" exclaimed Remus.

"She's still hot."

"She's still 20 years younger than you!"

"She's still hot."

"Shut up you two!" James said before turning to Lily. "Don't worry. You're more beautiful."

Lily responded by glaring at him, flipping him off, and storming away.

The Professor looked at his younger self and simply said, "Go get her calmed down." While the younger Snape went after Lily, the older one led the Marauders into the living room. "Stay here until I have explained the situation to the rest. I'll come get you when things are settled."

With that, Professor Snape walked out and made his way to the kitchen where everyone was supposed to be gathered. When he entered the room, he was bombarded with questions.

"What is the meaning of this?" barked the older Sirius.

"How did it happen?" Remus wondered.

Molly, being the kind hearted woman she is, asked, "Have the poor dears been told about what has happened since their time?"

"ONE AT A TIME!" yelled Severus. "Molly, you first."

"Have they been told yet of their future?"

"Not yet," responded Snape. "We can do that over the rest of the summer."

"We?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, we," answered Snape. "Each of their corresponding futures will talk to them about what has happened. In the case of the Potters and Pettigrew, I think that the younger Potter, Miss Granger, and the youngest Mr. Weasley will be best to tell Lily, James, and Peter of what has happened since their time. Remus?"

"How did this happen?"

"The fight at the opening feast during 5th year," replied Severus. "A curse hit Lily's time turner and sent them here. Albus said that they should stay here until we can send them back to their time."

"Should we let Harry know that they are here and possibly bring him here as well?" questioned Sirius.

"We can't tell him yet. In case the owl that is carrying his letter gets intercepted, and the Floo Network is constantly being monitored. Potter also has to stay with his relatives until the 15th."

"Are they here right now?" asked Molly's twin boys, Fred and George, simultaneously.

"Yes, they are in the living room," said the professor. "Miss Granger, would you get them? You may have to search for Lily and my younger self."

The Granger girl left.

--

By the time the younger Severus had caught up with Lily, she was halfway up the stairs.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" he asked.

"No, but anywhere James Potter isn't, is wonderful," Lily replied, still walking.

As they came to the landing, they found a room void of any furniture. The only thing in the room was a tapestry of the Black family tree that covered all of the walls. Curious, they walked in.

"Is this his entire family?" asked Lily.

"It would appear so," replied Severus. "I wonder what is with the scorched pictures."

"Those are the relatives that have been disowned," came a voice from the door way, scaring them both.

Lily and Severus spun around to find the brown haired girl watching them.

"Don't bother looking for Sirius, because he's one of them," she said pointing to his name beneath a scorched picture, all that was left.

"Why was he disowned?" Lily inquired.

"I don't know the whole story, but it was something to do with getting fed up with his family and running away. Anyway, Professor Snape sent me to find you. They are ready to see you. By the way my name is Hermione Granger," said the girl. "I'm about to start my fifth year as well."

"Do you know who we are also?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "You are Severus Snape, and you are Lily Potter… well not yet anyway."

"Potter? You mean that I marry James Potter?" exclaimed Lily.

"Yes, you do," replied Hermione. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Is that a bad thing?" repeated Lily. "Of course that is! He is the most arrogant jerk ever to walk the Earth!"

"Oh," was all Hermione could come up with as a response.

"Where is my older self?" Lily demanded as she started for the door. "I need to know what would possess me to become friends with him, let alone marry him!"

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this. You…"

Lily turned back to face Hermione. "Yes?"

"You…" Hermione started again, tears coming to her eyes. "You're dead"

**TBC**

_**Note: The next chapter should be up soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_NOTE: Completely AU. Don't own the characters, don't think I ever will. Oh, well._

**The Past Becomes the Present**

**Chapter 4**

_Recap; "You…" Hermione started again, tears coming to her eyes. "You're dead"_

"DEAD!" Severus shouted.

Hermione nodded, tears falling silently.

"How?" gasped Lily, also tearing up.

"Voldemort," was Hermione's answer. "He killed both you and James October 31, 1981. Your son, Harry, survived the killing curse which rebounded on Voldemort, who didn't quite die" She paused to breath and dry her eyes. "Harry's the only one who witnessed Voldemort's return at the beginning of the summer."

"I have a son?"

"Yes. He will be coming in a few weeks. He looks just like James. That is why I had hugged him before. They even have the same shape glasses. But he has your eyes," Hermione said. "Anyway, you're wanted in the kitchen."

They made their way solemnly down the stairs. Severus had his arm around Lily's shoulders in silent comfort. As they passed the living room, they stopped.

Hermione walked in and said, "We're ready for you."

"Finally," said Sirius, standing up. "I was beginning to think you forgot about us."

Remus asked, "What is today's date?"

"August 2th, 1995," answered Miss Weasley, surprising everyone.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. "You startled me!"

"Sorry. They sent me to find you – something about taking too long or needing to find Lily and Snape."

"Well, Lily was wondering about some of the future, so that took some time," she explained.

"Does she know about Harry?"asked Ginny.

"A bit. Anyway they're waiting, so let's go."

James looked at Lily and saw Severus's arm around her then noticed she looked like she had been crying. "What did Snivellus do?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look at that.

"I did nothing," Severus snapped back.

"Then why was she crying?"

"That was my fault," Hermione broke in. "Some of what I told her, disturbed her, making her cry."

James looked taken aback. "Well, I … I apologize," he stammered.

Severus had a sneer on his face and simply replied with a, "Whatever."

Hermione turned and led everyone to the kitchen. When they entered, the people inside went quiet. The people from this time watched silently as the group took seats at the table.

Molly Weasley started the introductions to break the ice. "I'm Molly Weasley. That is my daughter Ginny you came in with. She is a fourth year." Pointing to a tall, lanky red head, "Ron is my youngest son, a fifth year like you. The twins are Fred and George, older brothers to Ron and Ginny. They are seventh year students and pranksters."

James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned.

"Remus Lupin is over there by the fireplace, along with Sirius Black," Molly continued, pointing at each of them. "Hermione Granger is the girl that brought you here. Severus Snape will be your Potions Master at school. Besides him, everyone else will reside at this house the rest of the summer. My husband, Arthur, will join us later. And, Harry will join us in a few weeks. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask."

Remus took up there, saying, "Today we will let you settle in. Everyone will gather tomorrow to start sharing the future. You can talk to your future selves for more private questions."

"I thought each would talk to their older counterparts," Hermione interrupted confused.

"We were, and then we decided some of you may loose your temper at those with no future selves here to keep the peace." Remus responded. "For now, let's eat. I'm sure that everyone from this time is hungry and I'm pretty sure that Peter is as well," he finished with a knowing glance at Peter.

The aforementioned boy nodded his head bashfully.

"I'm making sandwiches," declared Molly, as she started to get food out. "Anyone that wants to help, feel free."

The older Sirius, both Remuses, Ginny, and Hermione followed Molly's example.

--

Lunch was a subdued affair. The time travelers seemed to be suffering from a form of jet-lag, seeing as they would now be asleep in the time where they were from. When everyone had eaten their fill, the older Sirius showed the new-comers to their rooms.

"Lily, you can bunk with Hermione and Ginny," he said, pointing to the room.

She went into the room, leaving the Marauders and Severus to be assigned to a room.

Sirius continued on to the next floor. The room across from Fred and George was open. Even though he knew it would be an all out prank war with both the Marauders and the twins, he gave the room to the Marauders. They entered the room to start plotting against the twins. With just Severus left, and no other room with empty beds, Sirius showed him Ron's room, which was just down the hall.

"I'm sure that if you don't want to stay with Ron, you could stay with your other," he told Severus.

After a moment, Severus decided. "I will stay with Ron for now. If things don't work out, then I will talk to my older self," he declared before entering the room and took one of the empty beds.

--

A few hours later found the Marauders and the twins along with Ron in the living room sharing prank stories. Fred and George were absolutely thrilled at finding that Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James were the Marauders, seeing as they looked up to them as their roll models and source of inspiration.

"Have you ever heard of the Marauder's Map?" James asked suddenly.

George and Fred looked at each other and grinned.

"Yep!" they replied.

"We figured it out-" started Fred.

"All by ourselves," finished George.

"And gave it to Harry," responded Fred.

"Who is this Harry that we keep hearing about?" asked Sirius.

"Well," George started.

"Harry is James's son," finished Fred.

"Looks an awful lot like him too," stated Ron, who was silent most of the conversation.

"Except his eyes," Ginny said as she entered the room, with Hermione following behind. "He has his mother's."

"Who's his mom?" questioned James.

"We'll probably talk about that tomorrow," Hermione put in.

Just then a giant, orange animal launched itself at Peter. Peter, even though being a fairly large boy, jumped quite high, screaming, with the cat attached to his shirt. The twins, James, Sirius, and Ron burst out laughing.

"Crookshanks! Get off of him!" yelled his owner, Hermione.

Crookshanks gave Hermione a look, not so willingly let go of Peter's shirt, and jumped off. The older Sirius ran into the room with the other Remus, Lily, and Severus close behind.

"What happened?" asked Sirius, quite panicked.

"Oh nothing! The kneazle- cat just attacked me," grouched the victim of the cat attack, making every one laugh and Severus to smirk. Peter turned to Lily. "Why did you bring your beast with you?"

"I didn't," replied Lily.

Hermione and the others from this time were confused. Only Hermione voiced it.

"But Crookshanks is mine," she said.

"Really?" asked James. "Lily has an identical animal that always attacks Peter."

The older Remus broke in and said, "I think that Crookshanks is Lily's originally. Both are part kneazle, the same color, personality, and temperament."

"When I walked past him before," Lily remembered, "he took one look at me and ran in the other direction, like he had seen a ghost. It was almost as if he knew who I was and what had happened."

Remus said, "When the Potters were…," he trailed off before continuing, "No one found their cat, so it is entirely possible."

"When the Potters were what?" asked the younger Sirius.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," replied the older Sirius, covering for his friend's slip-up.

"We better," was all that the younger one said.

At that point Molly came in.

"Dinner is ready," she announced, then immediately moved because her boys took off running for the kitchen, with the younger Sirius and James close behind. Peter waddled quickly after them, but even so the others that walked, got there before him.

--

Dinner was quite a bit livelier than lunch.

Both Snapes were there talking to each other. The younger one seemed surprised he was a teacher, but not so surprised it was potions.

Peter was too interested in food to talk to anyone.

Nymphadora Tonks, who just arrived for the meeting after supper, was entertaining James, the young Sirius, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins by changing her face into different things. Sirius was shocked at first that this was his little cousin, before realizing that in this time she would be all grown up.

So, in short, the time travelers were pretty well adjusted.

Molly was just bringing out desert, when her husband, Arthur, came though the Floo Network in a panic.

The first thing he said sent everyone into a panic.

"Harry's been attacked by dementors."

**TBC**

_Final note: Thanks again for reading and the reviews. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I'm still taking prank ideas, so let me know if you have a good one you want in here._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past Becomes the Present**

**Chapter 5**

_Recap: Molly was just bringing out desert, when her husband, Arthur, came though the Floo Network in a panic._

_The first thing he said sent everyone into a panic._

"_Harry's been attacked by dementors."_

The older Sirius looked the most panicked. "Is he alright? They didn't get his soul, did they?"

Arthur responded, trying to keep Sirius calm. "He's fine. His cousin is a little worse for wear, but they both still have their souls." Then changing gears, he stated, "The Ministry is trying to expel him for underage magic."

"What?" shouted Ron.

"That isn't legal! It was a life threatening situation!" cried Hermione.

"Yes," continued Arthur. "Dumbledore is currently trying to talk to the minister. I will let everyone know more when I can. Right now I need to get back to the Ministry."

He walked to the fireplace. Stopping, he gave Molly a peck on the cheek, then stepped into the fireplace, dropped a pinch of FlooPowder, and declared "Ministry of Magic" before vanishing in the green flames.

"I wonder if we will still have the meeting," Tonks stated.

Just as 'meeting' came out of her mouth a phoenix patronus appeared and Dumbledore's voice spoke.

"Meeting postponed until tomorrow. Same time."

"Well then," Molly said, "Let's finish dinner. Those who want to leave afterwards can."

The rest of the meal was subdued, almost back to the awkwardness of first being introduced. The adults were speculating about what would happen to Harry.

When dessert was finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away, most kids went to their rooms. The Marauders began plotting against Fred and George. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron went to the sitting room to talk.

"Do you think that we can change the past enough so that Harry can have parents?" Ron asked.

"It's possible, but we don't know all the circumstances behind why they went into hiding in the first place," reasoned Hermione. "We may also learn things that the adults would rather have kept private, because they may now find it embarrassing."

"What, like Sirius was the Hogwarts playboy or something?" joked Ron as Remus entered the room.

Remus let out a choked cough, before saying, "Well, he certainly was."

The girls looked at him, as he searched the room.

"I was just joking."

"I figured, but I don't think he is too embarrassed about it," Remus admitted. He then spotted his book. "But as Hermione keeps saying, we will talk more about that tomorrow." And with that, he grabbed his book and walked out.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Ron. "I'm going to turn in for the night. Don't stay up too late, because it will probably be a long day." Then Hermione left as well.

Ginny followed her, and Ron, seeing that he was the last kid up, followed shortly after.

When Ron got to his room, Severus was still awake.

"As a teacher, I'm not very well liked, am I?"

"Well…" Ron started.

"You don't have to lie," Severus interrupted.

"I don't like you, your older self, I mean," Ron said catching himself. "You tend to favor your Slytherins, and can be down right cruel to anyone not in your house. I don't know if it is because of something from your past that you treat us that way, but you do."

"I don't know what would happen to me that would cause me to act that way," Severus started. "But if it makes you feel better, I do apologize for what my older self does."

Ron just sat on his bed absorbing what his young professor just said. Then with surprising wisdom, replied, "It does. It… it lets me know you… he is just human, and that he wasn't always like this." When he finished his speech, he had this surprised look on his face as if he was thinking, "Did that just come out of my mouth?"

Severus looked at him funny. "Just from observing you before, you aren't normally that intelligent sounding, are you?"

"Well that hasn't changed. When someone says something halfway nice to you, you turn on them and snap," grouched Ron.

Chuckling, Severus replied, "Well good. I like that characteristic."

Ron scowled at him, causing Severus to chuckle even more. Giving up, Ron changed for bed then turned out the lights, leaving his roommate in the dark.

--

The next morning, _almost_ everyone that stayed at Grimmauld Place, was awakened by the sound of explosions.

Molly and Arthur ran down the flight of stairs to the children's floor, while the older Remus and Sirius came up the stairs. Arthur, Remus, and Sirius began laughing at the sight before them.

The Marauders were in the hallway collapsed from the smell of Dungbombs in their room. Their outfits were outrageous.

Peter was in a kimono. Sirius was wearing a polka-dotted bikini. James had a showgirl costume on. And Remus had a prom dress with all the ruffles and laces possible. All had long wigs and make up to match.

The twins were peeking around their door trying hard not to laugh, and were failing miserably. Ginny was rolling in laughter along with Ron and Hermione. Severus was standing in the doorway smirking, while Lily had a camera and was taking pictures.

Molly shot a spell to rid the air of the smell of Dungbomb followed closely by an enneverate to wake the collapsed Marauders.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" she yelled.

They looked at each other and gulped.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR ELDERS!"

"Technically right now they are younger," George interrupted.

"Don't talk back!"

At that point James, who had been trying to get the costume off at seeing that it was stuck, let out a frustrated yell and ran back into the room. This time Severus laughed out loud and Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were once again on the floor laughing.

Seeing this Molly, yelled at her boys some more.

"Reverse it!"

"We can't," started Fred.

"It has to wear off," George finished.

--

Later at breakfast, the Marauders were still sitting in their costumes. They had tried to cover up, and found that the clothes would disappear, revealing the outfit underneath.

Fred and George were punished by having to take care of all the chores without magic for a week, leaving the other kids free to relax and have fun.

As everyone finished eating, Professor Snape appeared through the Floo, followed shortly by the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was carrying a stone basin.

Lily and Hermione both simultaneously asked, "Is that a Pensive?"

They looked at each other with sheepish grins.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Yes, it is. We will be viewing some memories to help explain what has happened."

With that he made his way into the sitting room.

Those that were finished followed. The twins, due to their punishment, quickly gathered the dishes and washed them and then hurried after the group.

When they were seated, Professor Dumbledore set the pensive down, saying, "Let's get started."

TBC


End file.
